


牙具与三明治及其他种种

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 不打tag了, 以前的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 杰森该去吃午餐、买牙膏，和丢掉一支多余的牙刷了。





	牙具与三明治及其他种种

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很短的想象。特别注意：内容远远没有标题看起来那般温馨。

并没有如何的痛苦，只是道别，仅此而已。杰森抬起手来，沉默地挥了挥，放下。就像是他刚刚没有挥过手似的，看不出一丝痕迹。他的手仿佛一直放在那里，垂在裤子的两侧，从未抬起。他站着，脑子里边开始想葬礼结束后该去哪儿吃午餐；今夜在码头上的又是哪一帮毒贩；该去买牙膏了……迪克在下面会不会很冷。  
杰森在下面待过，他知道那里是怎样的光景。迪克的棺木上面渐渐被盖上了泥土。该不该留下，等到人们，甚至连布鲁斯也都离去？留下。陪着他。  
今早起床的时候他接到了阿尔弗雷德打来的电话。他对着镜子开始刷牙，含糊不清地与电话那头的老管家打招呼。突然之间，薄荷味的牙膏变得冰凉到不可思议。挂掉电话之后，他把用完的牙膏皮丢进垃圾桶里，然后看着洗手池上摆着的另一只蓝色的牙刷沉思：什么时候把它丢掉？  
迪克不在了。他走出房间，走进热闹的街道。出门有点晚，找一件适合葬礼的衣服耽搁了他一些时间。人流从他身旁流过，杰森把手插在裤袋里，朝着地铁站走去。迪克不在了。他途经一个便利店，那两支牙刷就是在这里买的。回来时再去买牙膏，他想。迪克不在了。  
这是个模糊的句子。迪克不在了。不在哪儿？不在这里，不在那里？不在这个世界？杰森木然地想。他没有什么感觉，没有悲伤或是愤怒，这句话太过模糊。  
他缓步而行，嘴里还有牛奶的味道，搭乘地铁，像去什么购物中心一样来到这里。人们看着他，希望他说点什么，或者哭出来。但他没有。  
留下。陪着他。  
但他没有。他踌躇了一会儿，走出了庄园的大门。

今天很凉，但没有风，空气静谧而寒冷。他们还在迪克的棺材旁商量着什么，也许布鲁斯还要召开一次家庭会议。义警的死亡是关乎世界的事，不仅仅是家事，也不仅仅是只属于他一个人的事。与迪克共事过的那些人们的表情提醒他迪克不在了。布鲁德海文需要一个新的守护者，甚至可以说人们需要一个新的英雄。  
换句话说，人们需要一个新的承诺者。他们经常向别人做出什么承诺，诸如“我会把你救出去”此类，但却甚至不能向彼此做出一个稍稍严肃些的承诺，诸如“我会永远在你身边”此类。他们身上背负着很多承诺，但有哪些是为对方的呢？  
而他们对答案一清二楚。  
杰森漫无目的地游荡，最后走出地铁站，回到一条熟悉的街道上。那上面的共用安全屋曾经可以算作一个家，不同于韦恩庄园那样的，是他更为私人的家。他和迪克同住的所有证明几乎都在里面。虽然他们很少有机会能住在一起：更多时候是他们各自回到自己的安全屋里，独自入眠。但这毕竟是他们曾挤在同一张床上、同一面镜子前、同一张沙发上、同一张餐桌前的屋子。  
迪克不在了。这句话又如同潮水涌上来。他感到有些饿，现在是午餐时间，于是他放任饥饿越来越强烈地袭来，冲走他脑海里盘旋的句子。  
他朝前一直走，感觉到有水滴落下来，掉在他的头上。下雨了？杰森抬起头去看，不是雨水，是某户人家的空调外挂机。他抬头的时候瞥见了屋顶，那上边空荡荡的，谁也没有。  
曾经的一些夜晚里，他们曾共同蹲在那上面，监视巷子里的非法交易；或者在屋顶上奔跑，踏过湿润或干燥的表面。有些日子下雨，他们在雨中从高处看去，其他的屋顶连绵成海洋，在银色的雨水里闪着光。雨声掩盖了迪克的呼吸声，也使他的身影更加模糊。但杰森清楚迪克就在他的身边。他看不见他。他不需要看见他。杰森能感知迪克的存在，通过对方细微的气息或是别的什么特殊的东西。他能感知到他的存在，这就足够了。  
今天没有雨。怎么能没有雨呢？他的天性让他想。应该来一场磅礴大雨，而他要像银翼杀手2019里的罗伊一样，在雨水中垂下头，让雨滴冲掉脸上的泪水，最后再加上那个年代爱用的拙劣的慢镜头。可是没有雨，他也并不想哭泣。这个世界的气氛并不会变得更加感伤。地球转动，河流一直奔涌：人们从葬礼归来、打架、意外，并不能改变什么。  
杰森甩掉所有的浪漫幻想，继续往前走去，再次看到那间便利店。他随意地转头，朝里边瞥了一眼。货架上摆满了商品，像是五颜六色的拼图。他的红色牙刷。那是他和迪克一起在此处购买的。灯光还是和那天一模一样的明亮的白色。  
他走过了便利店。

杰森又沿着街道走了一会儿，最后选择了一家熟悉的餐厅，在门前转了转，才如梦醒一般走进去。他坐在角落里，背靠墙壁，开口要了两份三明治。  
先生，两份三明治？是的，两份，像以前那样，一份培根芝士，一份……他突然哽住了，三明治名混合着一阵窒息堵在他的喉咙里。  
……不，就要一份培根芝士。然后他起身，换到对面去坐。

迪克不在了。他嚼着三明治，终于无法抵抗这句话之后凶猛地尾随而至的名词。这时它才变得清晰起来。迪克不在了，不在洗漱池前，不在屋顶上，也不在餐桌的另一头；他不在镜子前拿着蓝色牙刷和杰森相互挤着刷牙，不在他看不见却可以感知的身后，也不在对面啃着他最爱口味的三明治。他所有曾该在的地方，用的东西，做的事情，这些细碎的东西，如今已无法找到一个匹配。  
现在这幅情景看上去怪异得好笑。一个男人面对墙壁坐在餐厅的角落里，嘴里塞满了三明治，肩膀抽动，压抑地大哭，像个丢失了玩具又怕被责骂的孩子。  
今天怎么能没有雨呢。

接着杰森用手背胡乱抹去眼泪，心想一会儿要记得去买牙膏，然后把迪克·格雷森的牙刷丢掉。

**Author's Note:**

> 考试周的晚上摸的，一直摸到考完。感觉太私人了，非常ooc。


End file.
